


Not Much of a Crowd

by imperialMachine



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, slight cucking, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialMachine/pseuds/imperialMachine
Summary: Instead of Vanbo joining Korvo and Terry, it's Terri. Korvo and Terri hate each other and goes out of their way to show it. Terry wants them to get along, so they could have a threesome. Little do they know, Terri and Korvo's attraction towards each other is the reason for their aggression.
Relationships: Korvo/Terri (Solar Opposites), Korvo/Terry (Solar Opposites), Korvo/Terry/Terri (Solar Opposites), Terri/Terry (Solar Opposites)
Kudos: 5





	Not Much of a Crowd

The gentle sounds of lips smacking together was enough to cause a migraine to the blue skinned alien as the couple sitting next to him were busy getting tongue tied while watching a cartoon about a samurai. They had invited him to join because they felt bad for him being alone and single, working on the ship alone. Korvo retorted with, “I have the ship.” They just laughed awkwardly, probably thinking about him fucking the tin can. They talked him into joining them on the couch, only problem was he wasn’t getting any of the action.

Before Korvo and Terry left Shlorp, Terry had the brilliant idea to suddenly break the rules and let his lifemate tag along on their adventures. This was supposed to be a four man job, not five. Regardless of Korvo refusing, giving him every reason in the book on why bringing an unauthorized person along the mission would be a bad idea, Terry does it anyway. “There’s no security system to fly through, Korvo. We’re not gonna get shot down or anything.” He was right, but Korvo didn't want him to be.

They flew away into space for a year. Terry and Terri were always on each other all the time, it made Korvo sick, even the replicants were disgusted by their incensive snogging and their unsavory moments when someone walks in on them in the middle of sex. It was annoying and goddamn embarrassing. Korvo begged them to at least put something on the door. Sometimes they would, but sometimes he could simply hear the sounds of skin slapping and loud moaning to just know to avoid that room. 

They acted like they were still in school, like they’re at their youths, discovering what part of the body does when you touch it. It was dumb. It didn’t help that Terry and Terri didn’t help him with looking for coordinates for a planet to land on. Actually, they were busy making out and made Korvo press the wrong coordinates, and they managed to fly straight into an already habitable planet with lesser lifeforms that don’t know the number that comes before zero. Now he’s trapped, possibly doomed by the pupa’s rapid growth to one day consume the planet with them inside. And Korvo would be alone when he dies. He doesn’t want to think about that. 

Terri wasn’t as great as he thought she would be. She’s a bitch, bossing Korvo around like he’s some pet, even going so far to treat the replicants the same way. She always had this grin on her face, the kind where Korvo knows she’s messing with him. When they arrived on earth and found out that adult humans share a bed, Terry and Terri quickly wanted to share one. “You can sleep on the floor.” Terri told Korvo. He just scoffs at her and sleeps on the ship.

At first it started off small, her pranks on him. Terri would show up to mess with Korvo’s work, occasionally knocking things down and breaking it. Even in the house, she’d purposely knock something down in front of him, like a vase and tell him to clean it up. Eventually, it progressed to things, like setting him on fire, kicking him into the oven and turning it on, tripping him down the stairs while he’s carrying heavy equipment and it would crush him under it. Terri even shrunk him with a shrink ray and mailed him away. She was his bully. 

Obviously, Korvo didn’t just take everything she threw at him, he’d get his revenge back. He would put vaseline on the stairs just to see her fall. During a cookout with the neighbors he grabbed her hand and pressed it onto a hot grill, giving her nasty burns on her palm. He even trapped her in a containment box and shipped her across the country. At one point, he drugged her and mailed her to the government so they could do test experiments on her. She came back with her chest sewed back together with pieces of thin wood and staple pieces because they cut her open and she escaped. 

Korvo was standing by the door when he saw her limping to their street. “Welcome back.” He says with a smile.

“Fuck you, I’ll get you back for this!” She pointed a finger at him.

But for some reason, Terri never told Terry about their violent charade, neither did Korvo. She’d make excuses for her injuries while Korvo did the same thing. They didn’t know why telling Terry was the scariest thing in the world to them. Maybe because if Terry did find out, he'd separate them, probably have them be nicer to each other.

They spent a whole year just getting revenge and putting the other down. At one point, they both ended up burning a whole building by having a huge lazer fight to kill the other. They ended up in front of the building just lazily throwing punches and nearly bleeding to death. Korvo was on his knees while Terri was struggling on all fours. “Don’t tell Terry.” He would say to her.

“I won’t, if you won’t.” She huffed back.

They came up with some elaborate lie about why they were both bruised and bloody all the time. “It was an animal”, “Someone robbed me”, “It was a hit and run.” Were all the excuses they would constantly use. 

So here they were, a week after their big fight and they weren’t fighting this time. They were sitting on a couch, watching a cartoon about a samurai, while Terri tried to tick Korvo off by making out with his crush. She hadn’t found out about it until their fight when she asked why Korvo would keep this secret between them when he could’ve just told Terry himself about her tendencies and got rid of her for good. He replied with, “Because he’d be devastated if he lost you.” That answer was enough for her to conclude that Korvo also cared about Terry.

She stopped to notice how Korvo would look at her lifemate, how sometimes when they talked there was a spark in his eyes and his voice would be slightly higher. She thought it was cute, because he was never that way with her. Whenever she and Korvo interact, it’s always hostile, mocking, and filled with contempt. The feeling wasn’t jealousy or envy, it was something she never had with Terry. Her relationship with him is perfect, almost too perfect. They almost never fight, and when they do it would end very quickly. He’s never rough with her, even his kisses are so sweet. His eyes never looked at her with hatred, like Korvo’s did, and he was always gentle. It made her feel bad for wanting something more.

Korvo got up from the couch, her eyes immediately following him.

“Where ya goin’, Korv-”

“Repairing the ship.” He cuts Terry off. 

They sat there in silence for a moment. “I’m gonna check on him.” Terry says, moving Terri’s legs off of him and getting up. She doesn’t look when he goes running up the stairs for the man as the squeaking of the wood following after him. 

Korvo pulled out the many nanobots and enlarged five of them so he would work on fixing them bit by bit. Terri messed with them so that they did the opposite of their commands. The door to the ship opens and he expects it to be Terri, to berate him even more but it wasn't her. Terry touched Korvo's shoulder, turning him around and pulled him in for a kiss. Korvo hesitated before realizing it was his lover. He wrapped his arms around his neck as he felt Terry’s hands holding his sides. Little did Terri know, Terry was his too.

The memory of when it happened is complicated, at least to Korvo it was. It wasn't an immediate attraction. He thought Terry was impulsive and dumb most of the time, until he realized that he chooses to be that way; unconcerned, unbothered. It was almost admirable. 

Their trip on the ship was a long one, long enough for Terry and Korvo to get to know each other. The ride seemed like it was going nowhere and Korvo believed they would be left for dead but Terry comforted him with wise words. It wasn't actually wise, it was, "at least we didn't die on Shlorp. You get to see what's out here before dying though, which has to count for something, right?" Hopeful. The word was hopeful.

Thus sparked Korvo's interests in the green alien.

It started off with a simple smile, an occasional brush of a finger, even their legs touching whenever they were close together. It was flirting. Korvo felt bad because he knows that Terry is taken. So to his dismay, when Korvo stopped smiling at him and touching him, Terry noticed and confronted him. 

"You have a lifemate." Korvo said.

"But I like you too." It didn't give him enough of a reason to pursue Terry. It would be a lie to say he didn't think of Terry romantically. In fact, he thought of him very often. 

It wasn't until the tension rose between them. They were arguing about something dumb just to be mad and avoid the elephant in the room, to avoid the pain of having feelings for someone. Korvo acted without thinking and kissed Terry, which lasted a hot minute. One hot minute of breathlessness, wet lips, and eager tongues. Thus starting their relationship, which they never talked about because it was easier to have Terry without having him think about choosing who he wants more. It was easier for Korvo.

“Why did you leave?” Terry breathes onto Korvo’s lips.

“You were tongue fucking your lifemate the whole time.” Korvo replies.

“I _was_ gonna stop-” Korvo cuts him off with a hast kiss.

Hesitantly, Korvo pulled away, wiping his mouth. “I gotta work.” He pushed Terry away with a flirty finger tap. 

“You always work.”

 _That’s because Terri keeps ruining my progress with her bitchiness_ , Korvo thought. “I promise, we’ll hang out in the manc ave when I’m done.” That was code for sex. 

Terry bit his lip, thinking about the manc ave. The moments alone with Korvo when he would drop his guard around Terry, making him feel important and lovely. The thought of Korvo fucking him on top of the pinball machine again made him nearly burst with excitement. “Okay.” His face was hot.

Several hours passed and Korvo managed to get through tinkering thirty nanobots. He should’ve made a robot of himself to help with ship repairs, but if he did then he wouldn’t be able to resist his own charms. He chuckled at the thought of selfcest. He shrunk the fixed nanobots and put them in one pile while the other broken ones were in a different pile. Looking for a space to hide the nanobots, he knows for sure that Terri will find them and mess with them again.

Korvo made his way out of the ship and went straight down to the manc ave where he expected to see Terry waiting for him, probably naked and with a box of pizza like in those human movies with intriguing plot, but the room is empty. No worries, he’s probably somewhere around the house, Korvo thought. He went to check the kitchen, finding it empty too. He wondered if Terry left with Terri on a date or something. That would be disappointing but it's not like he could be mad at him for that. Creeping up the stairs, Korvo goes over to the shared room and cracks the door open. 

The room was dim with one source of light coming from the full moon out tonight. Terri was sitting on the bed with Terry's knees digging into the floor and his face in between her legs, hands pressed to her pink thighs. His back was facing the door. Her face was flushed as she had lust in her eyes. She was watching Terry lick and play with her sex, humming in approval when he touched the right places. Her eyes flickered up at the door, spotting Korvo there, watching them commit sin.

He thought he was dreaming when he saw her eyes widen from shock for only a second. A smirk played on her lips then she leaned back, her palms sinking into the cushion of the bed. Her free hand moved to Terry’s head, pulling him closer as she kept her eyes on Korvo. Terry moaned against her sex when she moved her hips towards him. Korvo kept watching, switching his gaze from Terry then back to her as the lust rose inside of him. He hated her for this. Terry was supposed to be his for the night. 

“Oh, Terry!” She lets out a dramatic moan, knowing Korvo hated the sounds she'd make. She licked her lips, glancing down at Terry for a second then back at Korvo, leering at him.

Korvo releases a sigh, his clothes becoming warm on his skin. She shot bedroom eyes at his way, which looked like she wanted him too. Korvo's breath quickened as the heat rose to his face . He needed to get out of here. He turned and left the hallway and returned to the ship.

The morning was a cold one. Korvo stepped out of the ship and into the house for some coffee to warm himself up. He finds Terry already there with three mugs. Korvo came behind him, wrapping his arms around him amicably, kissing the back of his neck. "I didn't see you last night." He says. 

"I was busy." Korvo replies breath brushing against Terry's neck. His hand moves to the waistband of his lover's pajamas. "But I'm not busy right now." 

They didn't do it in the manc ave. Korvo brought him onto the ship instead. The dark contents in the cup swayed, making waves as the workbench moved to the rhythm of bodies banging against it. Terry was on the table, legs wrapped around his partner as he thrusted into him. Korvo leaned in for a kiss, taking his breath away.

Korvo pulled away for a moment to take in the sight of his evacuation partner. His legs wide open just for him, his shirt nearly off from when Korvo rolled it up to trail kisses on his chest. Korvo didn't bother to take his robe off as he left it hanging off his shoulder, and Terry's pants weren't even completely off either, they still hung on his knee. 

A gasp erupted from his mouth when he felt Korvo bite his skin, fingers digging into the fabric of the black robe. "Korvo…" Terry called as his eyes fluttered shut. The slight creaking of the ship, the sounds of wet squelching along with slapping of skin filled his ears. Terry didn't realize how loud he was being.

Korvo planted kisses on his lover's face, loving him even when he wasn't really his. The faint sound of the ship's door slides open and he turns to see Terri standing there. For a moment she was surprised, then her brows furrowed. Korvo didn't stop though. He gave her the same look she gave him yesterday, a mischievous grin. He saw her noticeably grit her teeth then her eyes soften for a moment, oogling at Korvo fucking her lifemate. She bit her lip as she held onto her hand, playing with her finger. He couldn't believe she was actually enjoying this. 

"Mmm… Korvo!" Terry moaned, grabbing onto Korvo's robe and making Terri glance at him. "I'm… gonna cum!"

Korvo's grin grew wider, watching Terri shift her weight to her other foot. A sigh escaped her lips as her face became bluer. She tore her eyes away from them and forced herself out of the room.

Korvo turned back, focusing all attention to his partner, pleasing him, kissing him, making sure Terry misses him when they're not like this. Terry began to grind his hips against Korvo's as an orgasm shook him to his core and came as a moan from his lips. Korvo sealed the deal with a kiss as he reached his own climax. Terry shuddered, coming down from his high and opened his eyes, meeting Korvo's as he took a moment to catch his breath. "Stop being… so busy." He says. 

"I'll try." They kiss again. 

Terry rolled his shirt back down and pulled his pants up. Korvo tidied himself, zipping his pants and buttoning his robe. Korvo wanted to ask about Terri, but couldn't get the words to come out. He didn't want to ruin what they have, seeing Terri now knows about them messing around. 

* * *

Terri paced around in the kitchen with a can of orange Fanta in her hand. She couldn’t stop having the image of her adversary fucking the love of her life, what the fuck was he thinking? What is _she_ thinking? It was hot. The tingle in between her thighs still lingered from when she took a good look at Korvo making Terry his. Her face flushed when she realized that she wanted to be Korvo’s too. She set the Fanta on the counter and touched the heat radiating from her cheek. She thought to herself, _do I like Korvo?_ Shaking her head, _no, that’s ridiculous_. Her relieved smile turns to a frown.

There was a shadow in her peripherals and she dare let it draw her attention. She locked eyes with Korvo in the doorway connecting the living room to the kitchen.

“You should’ve stayed.” Korvo was the first to speak, making his way to the fridge. He opens it to pull out a Dr. Pepper. “I would’ve made a cuck out of you.” There was a smirk on his lips as he cracked open the can and drank the contents down. 

“Fuck you, asshole.” She sputters, her face still warm as she eyes the glisten of his blue skin from post-sex sweat. “I’ll get you for that.”

“Puh- lease, what are you gonna do that’s worse than me fucking your lifemate?” Nothing. There isn’t anything worse than that. She’s not gonna break up with Terry just for having eyes for someone else too. She understands needs and wants after being together for a long time- plus she wasn’t even mad.

Terri bit her lip. She needed to think of something quick.

Terri spent most of her day trying to come up with plans for her revenge, ranging from messing up the lavatic reactor to simple things like buying roses from a florist just to cut the heads in front of Korvo to make him cry. She tapped her foot against the cement forgetting she and Terry were having brunch together at an aesthetically pleasing restaurant outdoors. Her finger found its way into her mouth as she nibbled at the skin. 

“You okay?” Terry caught her attention. His hand was on the table, open for her to hold. She was hesitant to touch him and he noticed. He pulled his hand away, becoming more nervous than she was. 

“I am good.” She smiled with her lies. “Not in a brunch mood though.” She admitted.

Terry shifted in his seat, thinking Terri was onto him for having a secret relationship with Korvo. He’s been keeping this from her until the time was right. Since Korvo and Terri weren’t going to get along any time soon, he figured he could keep the secret from her a bit longer until they could make nice with each other. But still, he doesn’t like lying to her.

“We could go home.” Terry suggested. 

“No, we should go… on a boat, like the people in the commercials! We can rent a boat and go somewhere.” Terri didn’t want to go home so soon. She hadn’t planned her revenge yet, and she’ll be damned if Korvo gets ahead of her. She has a hunch that Korvo planned something at home while they were away. 

The streets were packed with parents trying to pick their children up from school. Korvo waited down the street in the family car for the replicants. His brain was empty, having no idea what to do next for revenge, knowing Terri is probably planning something right now. He could always make dinner and give her poison like that one time. She spent days with malodorous odors coming from her pores. It was so bad that Terry decided to sleep with him on the ship, they didn’t only sleep that night. The thought of shrinking all of her clothes popped in his head, but that was too nice for someone like her.

The car door opens as he sees the replicants take their seats in the car. “I can’t believe those two guys got expelled.” Jesse says. 

“They deserved it.” Yumyulack added. “They were threatening to kill us, plus their parents are nazis.”

Korvo started the car to leave the street. He wondered if Jesse and Yumyulack were good at messing with people. A thought popped into his head, he can’t believe he was going to ask this. “I have a question. Let’s say you hated someone, what would you do to make them know that?”

“Stab them.” Yumyulack says.

“Is this about you and Terry’s lifemate going at each other?” Jesse asked.

“Oh yeah, what’s the deal about that anyway? You know she’s _Terry_ ’s lifemate, right?” Yumyulack turned to look at Korvo, insinuating that he’s been flirting with her.

“I’m aware of that. And I’m not making moves on the bitch.” Korvo turned a street. “She’s the one who started it first, I’m just trying to get payback, by showing her how much I despise her.”

Jesse glanced at Yumyulack. “Well if you really hated her, you would’ve killed her and taken Terry for yourself.” She says. 

Korvo nearly slammed on the gas when he heard that. “Is that what you think this is, that I hate her because of Terry? That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I don’t see any other reason to hate her.” Jesse says. 

“She bosses you guys around.” Korvo retorted. “And she’s a bitch.” 

“You do that too.”

“And you’re a bitch.” Yumyulack added.

“You think that maybe she likes you?” Jesse says, while Yumyulack reaches over to the window switch and proceeds to open and close the car window. “Oh, my god. Yumyulack, stop!” She reaches over to punch him. 

“Terri hated me ever since-”

“We landed on earth.” Jesse finished. “I don’t remember you guys yelling at each other when we were in space.”

It didn’t make any sense. Why would Terri all of a sudden start liking him when they land on Earth? Was there something he was missing? They drove into the driveway to find that the other car was also gone too. He had time to plan something to blow up in her face. Before he could ask the replicant any more questions, they ran to the house. He sighs, getting out of the car and going straight into the ship. 

Several hours passed and the couple was home, wet and smelling like the ocean. They went into the house, where all the lights were off and everyone was asleep- well, almost everyone. Terry wanted to check up on Korvo, but Terri stopped him, thinking that he probably rigged a trap in the ship for her to walk into. The shenanigan has been going on long enough for her to know Korvo’s tactics. 

They got into the shower together to rid the taste of salt on their skin. Terry turned on the water as Terri got in first, feeling the cool of the water wash over her. Korvo was still on her mind, the cause of her affliction, _why does it feel so good to hate him?_ If she likes it, then that means she must like him, right? That’s not how feelings work! Her feelings for Terry are different, she wouldn’t enjoy tormenting him. She loves loving him and him loving her back, kinda like how she loves to hate Korvo. That’s not the same! 

The conflicting emotions made her forget that Terry’s in the bathroom with her. She flinched from his touch, turning to see him staring back at her. “Sorry.” Her voice is small. She was more sorry for thinking of Korvo at all.

“What’s wrong? You seem… bothered.” He asked, caressing her arm.

“It’s… it’s,” She couldn’t tell him that she somehow has feelings for Korvo even though she doesn’t understand what it is. “I don’t know. I just feel confused.”

He understood that. Terry was confused about his feelings for a while, whether it was for Terri or for Korvo, but he eventually came to realize he couldn’t live without both of them. He leaned in to kiss her, feeling her tense up for a moment then relax under him.

She just wanted to forget him for a second. Terry’s all that should matter now. Terri moved him to the wall, feeling up his wet skin. A hand slid down to grab her ass as he pulled her closer, urging her into him. His knee slipped between her legs, the hand came up to grab her back while the other touched her face. Teeth bit down on her lip, making her giggle. He’s so gentle with her and she loves it.

They hastily hopped out of the shower and found themselves on their bed. He laid on the bed, admiring her beauty while she got on top, placing him between her legs. She lets his hands ride up her hips, tickling her as she entertains him with the image of her body. “How much do you want it?” She teased. 

“Badly.” He smiles up at her.

“Good.” Terri positioned herself onto his hardness, rubbing her wet opening against it and coaxing him with her love. She brought it up and slid her wetness onto it, filling her up. “O- oh…” She breathed. “Me too.”

She leaned forward, both her hands meeting the mattress as his hands went up her thighs and found its place on the smalls of her back. She brought her hips up and moved them down again. She brought a hand to his face and cupped it while blessing kisses on him. “I love you.” She hears him say.

Slowly, she began to move more, grinding and bouncing on him. His hands held her hips, slamming himself up into her, driving himself deeper. He touched her hardness, giving it a stroke while she moved, making her lose herself. The thought of Korvo slipped her mind with Terry filling her senses instead. She moved her hips faster, an orgasm was right around the corner. All she needed was to-

Terri glanced at the door to see Korvo peeking through it. She covered her mouth, attempting to silence herself while keeping her eyes on him as she was met with a kick off the edge. Her eyes rolled, suppressing her orgasm from the simple sight of her enemy, but it didn't work. She came hard onto Terry, riding her orgasm as she did it. “Ffff- uck.” She moaned into her hand. Looking to the door again, she saw a smirk on his face. He leaned against the door, crossing his arms. He was mocking her! God, she hated him so much!

After her first orgasm, she never took her eyes away from Korvo while she rode her lifemate. His gaze burned through her, violating her with just a look and a shit-eating grin. She wanted him to touch her too. She expected him to leave but he stayed there watching her fuck the man he loves. Suddenly, she felt Terry wrap his arms around her waist, jackhammering into her dripping cavern. “T- Terry!” She gasped, breaking her gaze from Korvo and falling to her elbows while Terry fucked her.

When she looked up, Korvo was gone. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed.

Soon, they finished their session. Terri laid her head on Terry’s chest, staring at the dim of the ceiling. He was stroking her shoulder with his thumb, enjoying her company in the silence. She was thinking of Korvo, and so was he.

* * *

There were no secret traps today. It kinda freaked Terri out because she was always on guard around Korvo but he was just doing nothing. The three were watching a movie about criminals taking over a plane. Terry had watched this movie about thirty times already, finding every perfection in each rewatch he would do. 

Korvo couldn’t pay attention to a single thing in the movie. Terri couldn’t pay attention either, she was staring at Terry’s knee touching Korvo’s. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Korvo without feeling extremely embarrassed about the whole ordeal. She convinced herself that Korvo just came around the time she was close to her climax and she reached it when she noticed him. She didn’t cum from seeing Korvo last night.

This was frustrating. She could feel the occasional glance coming from him but was too scared to see it for herself. Before she could look, Terry suddenly got up.

“What the fuck Korvo? You spilled Dr. Pepper on my favorite shirt!” Terry turned and his shirt had the brown stain on it. “Great, now I gotta shower. I’m _not_ walking around the house smelling like a spicy doctor.” He stomped up the stairs.

They were alone now. Terri opened her mouth to say something, only to find herself alone in the living room. So much for confrontation. 

After the movie was over, nobody showed up to the living room. She didn’t realize she was watching it by herself because she was so immersed in the drama. Something was definitely wrong. Forty minutes passed and Terry still wasn’t back yet. It doesn’t take long for a quick shower to get rid of soda, right? Terri figured she should check on him, make sure he isn’t dead. 

When she made it to the room, she heard a faint sound of heavy breathing and slapping by the door way. Moving into the room to where the bathroom was, the sound was clearer. It was Terry and Korvo. There was a sudden slam as the sound of Terry’s moans was louder as if he was getting fucked against the door. “Fuck me!” Terry cried.

Terri touched the door, feeling the door move from the pounding of Korvo’s thrusts into Terry. She didn’t realize she was touching herself from the sound of sexy men fucking. Well- one sexy man getting fucked by an ugly blue guy. Sometimes Korvo is hot to her, like when he burned her hand on a stove. He didn’t take his eyes off of her, watching as she contorted in pain. Sometimes, when she would break something of his, he’d give her the look, like he wanted to kill her or at least attempt to.

“Terry…” She heard Korvo groan. She wanted to think he was talking about her. 

Her hand slipped down her pants, rubbing at the growing hardness.

“Korvo, I’m cu-” She heard Terry get interrupted by Korvo’s kiss, then she heard the familiar sound of Terry having the best time of his life. The sounds soon die down, and she hears Terry’s confession. “I love you.”

She froze. She thought they were just fucking, she didn’t know Terry loved Korvo too. Her heart raced, thinking that her lifemate might leave her for him. The sound of the door unlocking snapped her out of it. Terri quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. She practically dove into the couch, snatching the remote to rewind the movie. Composing herself, she sat up, trying to act natural as she heard the squeak of the stairs while Terry came down. She doesn’t look at him when he takes a seat next to her. 

“What did I miss?” _Only the whole movie_ , she thought.

“Nothing much. I paused it so we could watch together.” She glanced up the stairs to find it empty. “Is Korvo not joining us?” She tried to sound nice.

“He’s busy.” Terry doesn’t sound pleased. 

Three days passed since Korvo fucked Terry in the bathroom of his and Terri’s room, in her territory. This was better than any revenge plan he ever planned to get back at her. He noticed she would look at him differently, like she was nervous about something. It didn’t help that whenever she talked to him, she would speak really fast then quickly leave. It was too fast for Korvo to insult her. Something was wrong. 

He thought about what Jesse said, that Terri likes him. That could explain her weird behavior. But if she really liked him, she wouldn’t still pull pranks on him. Even if she did like him, would that change anything? Korvo liked Terry and he hated her. That’s how it’s always been. Lately, there’s been something between them ever since he saw her with Terry. He’s walked in on them many times before, but that time was different. Korvo stayed and watched, before his emotions freaked him out. He didn’t like her. Korvo liked her ridicule, it was sexy. Probably the only thing sexy about her. And when she was fucking Terry three days ago, he thought about fucking her too. Plus, he got a bit of a victory when she came from looking at him. 

Korvo liked watching her with Terry. He panicked a bit, thinking that he might be a cuck. If he was a cuck, then so is she. Korvo stomped into the kitchen to destress with a Dr. Pepper, but found his enemy in there instead. She averted her eyes from him. They've literally tried to kill each other many times before, but this felt serious, personal even. Terri never backed away from him before, and it bothered him. 

The plan was to grab a can and leave, but he stayed. “Did I do something?” He heard himself say. 

He saw her thought process as she tried to find the words. “Yeah, you existed.” She berated. 

That wasn’t what he was talking about. “I mean why you stopped looking at me.”

“You’re just too ugly to look at.” Childish. The insult was something a kid would think of. She was losing her game.

He didn’t take that for an answer. “Can I see your hand?” He held his hand out for her to take. 

Strange, she thought. Terri's mind raced as she mindlessly reached over and gave him her hand, feeling the coolness of his skin. He guided her hand to the counter, putting it flat on the surface. Suddenly, Korvo stabbed her hand with a steak knife. She screamed, “You fucking dick!” She snapped her head at him, locking eyes. There was that look again, icy hatred, the one that excites her the most. 

Without a thought, her free hand pulled his robe towards her as she connected her lips with his. The cobalt seeps from her wound, dripping from the counter and onto the floor, pooling underneath. Terri pulled away, leaving him bereft as she brought her hand up and slapped him. She pulled out the steak knife and drove it into his shoulder, making him grunt in pain. Terri backed away, thinking of the time she felt that spark with him. It was when they burnt down a whole building together, when she hated him the most. The blood soaked through his robe as he pulled the knife out and dropped it to the floor, the clamor of the metal bounces off the tiles. 

Terri expected a fight when he grabbed her by the neck and pushed her to the fridge. Instead, he kissed her hard. The other hand pulled her towards him, hugging her figure. It was almost too tender, too loving. Terri retorted with poking her thumb into his shoulder hole. He hissed, responding with grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

“Fuck you!” She groaned. 

Korvo grabbed the wrist of the injury and held it above her head as the blood dripped, silencing her again. Terri’s free hand attempted to unbutton the robe, but she was too slow and Korvo helped her. 

“I could’ve done it.” Her face was flushed.

She looked up to see that he was blushing too. “Shut up.”

Releasing her hand, Korvo proceeded to carry her to the dining room and set her on the table. She was about to tell him she could still walk but he kissed her again. He pulled away briefly to ask about her hand. She hated when he was considerate of her. He did it in the burning building when he asked her if she was okay enough to walk. At the time, she responded by attempting to punch him but she fell and he caught her. It was sickening to see him care. It sickened her to care for him too. “Fine. What about you?”

“You finally killed me.” He joked. For a moment, she was scared that he was being serious.

Korvo went to retrieve medical stuff from somewhere in the house. He pulled out the plant version of alcohol. She knew he did it to mock her. “I hate you, you know that?” She held her hand out to him for him to pour the liquid onto her wound. The second the alcohol touched her skin she screamed. 

“I know.” He says, taking a bandage and wrapping her hands.

“You could’ve used nutrient spray.” She huffed from the excruciating pain, examining her palm. “It hurts less.”

“It’s in the ship.” He undoes his robe and takes it off. “I’m not an idiot.”

She watched him pull his shirt off as he poured the alcohol onto some cotton and dapped himself. She gawked at him. “Could’ve had me fooled.” She glanced at the wound then at Korvo. She blushed, quickly turning to grab a giant bandage. When he was done, she patched him up. “What do we do now?”

“Clean up before Terry comes home with the replicants.”

They spend a good minute just gazing at each other. They didn’t clean up. Instead, they stripped away at each other’s clothes, violated the other’s mouth with kisses and eager tongues. Korvo pulled her hips closer, positioning himself to enter her. “Dick.” She utters, feeling him poke her entrance.

“Cunt.”

She gasped when he thrusted into her. He didn’t give her time to adjust before moving and it made her wetter thinking of his inconsideration. One of her legs hooked around his side, pulling him in whenever he comes closer. Her injured hand hung off the table as he pounded into her, making the table creak with every thrust.

Terri brought her free hand to slap him across the face. He answered with a hand to her throat, pushing her back to the table as a laugh escaped her. Korvo thrust into her again, hearing the strangled moans mixed with laughter. He thought she was crazy, but he’s crazy too. And so was Terry for liking either of them. It was fucked up and he liked it. Coming down, he kissed and bit at her chest and along her stomach, leaving trails of bruises as reminders.

The hand around her neck came up to her face, caressing a thumb over her lips, brushing it against her teeth. She bit at him, coming up and propping herself with her elbows. The same eyes batted at him, the ones that would burn with hatred melting away at his icey ones. He couldn’t stop himself from meeting her lips, they were just as soft as her kisses. It confused him but she’d bring him back from heaven when she bites him. 

Her insides were squeezing him in. She was close. “Wanna show me what you were trying to hide?” He was referring to when she came from the sight of Korvo while she was fucking Terry.

A vile grin appeared on her face. “Go to hell, you’re n- not getting shit from me.” Her eyes soften as she nearing her cliff. 

He surprised her by grabbing the back of her neck and holding her to his face while he kept slamming into her sweet spot. He wanted to see her cum. Her eyes slightly rolled when he went deeper than he intended to. Her legs began to tremble, her breath caught in her throat as she tried to stop herself from edging. Her fingers raked at his back, feeling herself slipping. 

“Haa- Korvo…” She huffed. Korvo reached down to jerk her off, making her scream as she announced to him, “I’m cumming!” With one more motion of his hips driving into her, she bursts, letting the orgasm take her away. She held onto him while he let her ride her climax on his hardness. Her legs dangled off the table as she laid on top of it, regulating her breathing.

Korvo was about to comment about her scratching him, but the sound of car doors startled them both. They jumped, rushing to put their clothes on. Terry went into the dining room to see Korvo’s robe open but he’s not wearing a shirt and there’s a hole where the stab was, and Terri’s shirt was on backwards.

“It’s not what it looks like.” They both say.

“You two _totally_ didn’t just have sex on the dinner table.” Terry pointed to the dining table. “I can see the cum stains.”

They both looked, realizing Terry was messing with them because there were no cum stains. “Real funny.” Korvo grumbled.

“Does this mean you both are friends and we can have a threesome? I’m tired of having to fuck one of you all the time. We can all group cuddle now.” Terry came up and hugged them both. Terri glanced at Korvo. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Terri wished herself away. 

"No, I've been waiting for two you to 'make up'." He says with air quotes on the words make up. "We can all finally get along."

“A ménage à trois wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Korvo says, thinking about a threesome with the alien he loves and his enemy. “We might need a bigger bed though.”

* * *

The night was young. Terry, Terri and Korvo finally all went on a date together, like a real date, not the one where Terry would convince them to hangout with him, and they unknowingly go on a date. This was at a restaurant. 

They finally told Terry about their rendezvous. "Oh, I know." Terry answered. "You guys aren't very discreet about it. I'm actually surprised. It had to take a building burning down and you two to almost kill each other for you to realize you just needed to fuck.” He chuckled.

They blushed. Terry made it sound like they actually liked each other, that was far from it.

“But I’m glad we all came to an understanding.” Terry brought his glass up. “And I say, we should cheer to that.”

Terri brought her glass up. “To hatred.” She looked at Korvo who was bringing his glass up.

“To love!” Terry exclaimed as they all clinked their glasses.

Korvo grimaced. “Gross.” He says. taking a drink.

Terry ended up drinking the most. He was so happy that both of his loves were finally getting it on. He knew there was some kind of sexual tension between them even if they didn’t speak about it or showed it. He’s just glad they’re finally being open about their attraction towards each other instead of just fighting about it, and being in denial. 

Terri was the first one to realize her attraction, which is why she tried to get rid of those feelings by treating Korvo badly. Korvo only reacted because of her actions, and along the way he saw her differently too. Terry thinks that them realizing their feelings for the other that they could finally fall in love, but Korvo doesn’t plan on it, neither does Terri.

After one too many drinks, Korvo carried Terry to the car while he made Terri carry her own weight. He drove them home in silence, with the occasional sounds Terry would make. Terri looked out the window, the lights passing her by almost made her beautiful in Korvo’s eyes. He could kinda see what Terry sees in her. “Bitch.” He uttered, denying his emotions.

They made it home. Korvo had to drag Terry up the stairs because he kept trying to strip in the middle of the living room. When they made it to the room, they all laid in bed together with the coolness of the sheets welcoming them home. Terri felt the room spin so nicely. She turned to snuggle up against Terry but saw Korvo was already doing that. They faced each other with Terry in between them, staring at the other for a while. Her gave a gentle stare, her expression read like a book. She wanted to kiss him.

Korvo didn’t give her the satisfaction. He went down and kissed Terry instead. She gasped, “Fucker.” Two can play at that game. She pushed Korvo away and mashed her lips on Terry’s.

Terry moaned under the lips, opening his eyes to see Korvo tear Terri from him and her slapping him, then pulling him into a kiss above him. “That’s hot.” He giggles, then sits up. “Are we gonna have a-”

He gets cut off by Korvo’s kiss while Terri moves down to nip at his neck. The familiar aroma of her perfume along with Korvo’s scent filled him. This was what he was dreaming of ever since he realized he loved them both of them. He felt a hand crept under his shirt, pushing it up, then he felt another pair of hands unbutton his pants. Korvo slipped his fingers down in between Terry’s thighs, the growing wetness soaking him. 

“You’re so wet.” He moans into Terry’s mouth, then pulls away to kiss Terri. 

Her hand was wrapped around his neck, a playful grin on her lips. She moved her touch down Korvo’s neck to his groin, rubbing at it, palming at the hardness. “Take it off.” She says.

“You first.” He tells her.

Terri gave him a look, then backed away. Terry propped himself on his elbows to get a better look at Terri stripping away at her clothes. He liked how she was keeping her eyes on Korvo while she did. Terry’s attention moved when he felt Korvo move his fingers inside him, rubbing at the g-spot, making the clothes feel more restricting than it already was. Sounds escaped his throat as the pleasure grew in his loins, then it stopped. He felt the bed move as Korvo went to the edge of the bed to where Terry’s legs were, and he opened his eyes, not realizing he closed them in the first place. 

Korvo was pulling his robe off while Terri came up and gave Terry kisses, moving so that she got on top of him, her legs on either side of his body and Korvo was behind her. He gave her ass a hard slap and Terry saw that she nearly teared up from it. “O-ow.” She breathed. She brought her hips down, sitting on him as she helped Terry pull his shirt off. Terry took the pleasure of trickling his hands up her thighs, switching his gaze from Korvo to his lifemate, seeing him slowly unbutton his pants and pulling it off. Korvo helped take Terry’s pants off and found his place in between Terry’s legs. He roughly grabbed her hip, seating her directly on top of Terry’s sex and licked her neck, grazing his teeth against her skin.

It drove her wild, Korvo’s rough treatment of her along with the kisses. It was too hot that she began to grind against Terry’s hardness, and when it was time, she came up and stuck it inside her entrance. “Mmm…” Terri bit her lip. 

Terry’s breath hitched, watching Terri bounce herself on him and Korvo’s behind her, teasing his entrance with his fingers while jerking her off. Terry felt Korvo stick two fingers in his hole, pleasing him by massaging the sweet spot. The motion of Terri’s tightness clenching onto his root along with her grinding and slamming onto his pelvis, and Korvo’s fingers messing him up, was all too much. “Ah- fffuck… so… good!” Terry moaned.

Terri licked her lips. Coming up to Terry, she violated his mouth with her tongue, coming off of his hardness. A moment of emptiness later, she felt the absence get replaced with Korvo as he slammed into her. “Korvo!” She gasped onto Terry’s mouth.

He thrusted into her as Terri instinctively wrapped her arms around Terry, hugging him while Korvo fucked her. Her moans filled his ears along with the smell of sex in the room. They’re going to have to spray it down later. Terry felt Terri scratched at him while she grew louder, her words were incoherent and breathy. She tensed up, her legs shook as the wave of orgasms hit her with full force. Terry kissed her, suppressing her loud moans as she trembled.

She fell limb onto her lifemate trying to catch her breath, feeling the smooches he gave. Korvo pulled out while she laid beside Terry, a leg over his stomach. Then she heard a gasp coming from him. It was Korvo’s turn to ride Terry. Terri continued to makeout with him while Korvo grinded on his hardness. She chuckled at Korvo moaning like a bitch while trying to please himself.

Terri got up and mashed her lips onto Korvo’s. Her hands trailed down and jerked him off while he bounced on Terry. “I hate you.” He says into her mouth, closing his eyes and falling further into the pleasure. 

His hips moved faster, while Terry gasped. The climax was drawing near again. Everything was too hot to comprehend, too loud and too much to ignore. God, was it so good. With one grind of the hips, Korvo reached his personal heaven, taking Terry with him. “Y- yes, fuck… me!” Terry cried, gripping onto Korvo’s hips, cumming into him. 

“Mmphmm!” was all Korvo could manage to let out because Terri’s mouth was on his, swallowing his satisfaction. 

Terri pulled away, a trail of saliva on her tongue as she moved. She laid next to Terry. Korvo looked down at his Terry who was still in the clouds of the post-orgasmic hazy. He got off of him and found his spot beside him, wrapping an arm around Terry’s waist. The smell of sex and sweat lingered on their soaked skins. “I love you both.” Terry sighs. 

“I love you-” Korvo and Terri say simultaneously, then paused, looking at each other for a moment.

Was this love? One thing’s for sure, Terri didn’t like the idea of losing Korvo. It might be the aftersex mist talking but it was true. Korvo thought about his life without Terri and couldn’t imagine it. He wondered what she had done to him, making him care about her like he loved her. 

He rests his head on Terry’s shoulder. She doesn’t need to know his feelings for her. 

They both say nothing and enjoy the company of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a threesome. this is to fuel my addiction  
> to crack ships


End file.
